Revelation
by Son-of-Chaos-and-Order
Summary: Everything that Percy thought about the world is wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Son-of-Chaos-and-Order here with another thrilling story. This will not be** **like my previous stories in that I will not be the main character. All in all I think that this will be my most interesting story yet. *Disclaimer* I do not own Percy Jackson, that right belongs to Rick Riordan**. **P.S. this story will have my own take on how the fight with Gaia went.**

 **Camp Half-blood** ( **Percy P.O.V.)**

We had just finished the second giant war and man was Gaia a bitch and a half to finally defeat.

 **Flashback**

 _The seven and I had just made it to Greece and things were getting messy. There were a huge amount of monsters_ _Mount Olympus. These monsters didn't look a stupid as the regular monsters, no these looked more powerful. I even saw monsters that just didn't seem Greek. One of them looked like a leopard but its neck was at least 10 feet long and a very long tail. Another one_ _was a wolf, but I had a feeling that not even Lady Artemis could command this one. The wolf looked like any other wolf except that it was fifteen feet tall and had razor sharp teeth in its mouth. It also had what appeared to be a ribbon tied around its back paw. I then saw what looked like a T-rex, but that couldn't be right. There were no dinosaurs, people just mistook drakon bones for dinosaurs. I shook my head and we all made it to shore. Me and the Argo 11 crew walked off the boat and saw Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-blood and the gods all lined up and ready for battle. There was a humongous rumble and we saw a huge earthen hand shoot out of the ground. The hand itself was big as Mount Olympus in New York City and the rest of her just made me and the rest of the demigods look like fleas in comparison._

" _How are you awake" Annabeth asked "I thought you needed the blood from a male and female demigod." Gaia started to chuckle which soon turned into a full blown laugh._

" _It's amazing what the blood of innocents can do when you lead them into a trap, innocent blood was shed two thousand years ago." With that she ordered all of her monsters to attack. The giant wolf gave an ear piercing howl, the leopard like things gave a huge roar, and the T-rex gave a roar exactly like the one in Jurassic Park. Zeus gave the order and all of us charged in to the living sea of monsters (_ **pun intended** ) _. I hacked, slashed and dodged my way through the monsters. I looked and saw the T-rex crush and eat several demi-gods before it was finally killed. By then an eighth of our ranks were completely gone_. _The jaguar like things weren't doing much better. They were killed almost instantly by our archers and only killed a few people. The giant wolf however was a problem. It didn't go after the demi-gods, no it went after the gods themselves. Hades, Apollo, Ares, Athena, and Hecate fought the beast and were losing badly._ _Hades power of death and Hecate's magic seemed to have no effect on it. Its fighting style was too erratic for Athena to predict it's moves. It overpowered Ares in a second and bit off his head causing him to explode into dust. The only god that seemed to be doing any effect was Apollo and even then it was minimal. All this happened in a few seconds and it was then that it finally dawned on me that we might not be able to win this, but by the gods I would give it my best shot._ _I hacked and slashed more through the monsters until I was covered from head to toe in golden dust. There was an earsplitting howl and everyone turned to see Zeus with his foot on the bottom jaw and with both hands, ripped the wolf in half. I expected the body to explode into a huge pile of dust, but it just stood there with the blood and guts pouring out. I shivered at the sight but continued to cut my way through monsters. There were multiple animalistic screams_ _and I saw twenty dinosaurs the size of chickens take down multiple demigods until we only had half of our ranks were left_. _Finally after an hour all of the monsters and dinosaurs were killed and there was only Gaia left. All of us were tired and the gods looked on the verge of collapsing. Gaia laughed and said_

" _Did you really think that you would be able to defeat me with your puny army. My army thinned your numbers until only an eighth of your numbers remained... Now die!" She punched the ground and shockwaves went through the earth causing an earthquake to be felt throughout the world and killing millions. After the earthquake had subsided our numbers were thinned down to the gods and the seven plus Nico and Thalia. I looked around in shock at the power that Gaia_ _possessed in only a single punch. That's when I got the crazy idea to just run and attack her. At first she was shocked_ _that someone had the balls to attack her while she was at the peak of her power._ _After her initial shock was over she started to throw everything she had at me. I dodged most of them but was covered with scratches that bled heavily and huge bruises. I arrived at her feet when everyone else finally got the idea to attack her also. Zeus flew up and blasted her with lightning, my dad blasted her with water, and Hades_ _summoned all the spirits of the people who died. Everyone else attacked her with their weapons, even Hestia the most peaceful of the gods was fighting her. The fighting went on for hours and we were getting exausted. Demeter and Hermes were turned into golden dust and the big three had golden blood oozing down their bodies. Gaia though was not looking much better, she had earth missing from her face, arms, torso and legs. Finally with one last slash she gave an earth shattering (_ **pun intended** ) _yell and crumbled into dust. It was finally over, we had won. No sooner had I thought that, I collapsed into darkness._

 **All right people, the first chapter. For those of you who are wondering why Gaia could summon dinosaurs. It's because of her domain over the earth. Since she can control the Earth, I think that she can summon any creatures from the past or present.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here's chapter 2 of Revelation. Now for those who might be wondering about my Inside Out story, I just haven't been motivated to write any chapters for it. I do not own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus.**

 **Percy P.O.V.**

I was used to the usual demigod dream but this one took the cake, I mean it definitely wasn't Greek.

 **Dream sequence**

 _I had no idea where I was, I looked around and saw the most amazing and beautiful buildin_ gs _that made Olympus look like the Underworld in comparison. Annabeth would absolutely love this. Every building looked like it was it's own mansion and even then the mansions looked like palaces. The streets_ _glistened and at a closer look I was amazed. The streets were made of solid gold. It was just spectacular. I looked around and saw the greenest grass and trees that had twelve different kinds of the ripest, juiciest, and biggest fruit I had ever seen. I mean the Demeter/Cerces kids could never grow fruit_ _anywhere near this appealing. I looked at the water and it was clearer and cleaner than the Thames in London. The river flowed in-between_ _the mansions and into the trees. The water came from a huge throne that sat a huge person. At least I think it was a person, he was raiding so much light that it hurt to look at. When the light died down a little I was memorized by his beauty. He had flowing white hair that was straight but at the same time waving in an invisible wind. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that was as blue as the river going from his throne. His face was perfect not one imperfection could be found on it. His clothes were of that of a king and he radiated kingly power. He wore no crown but I knew that he didn't need to wear one because of his aura. There was something in his hand. It took me a little bit to figure it out what I was seeing. It was our universe and next to it was the earth. I was confused on why I was seeing this because this couldn't be true, were the gods wrong. I cleared the thought from my head_ _and looked around the place. That's when I looked and saw the second most beautiful thing here. The being has long pure white wings, flowing chestnut brown hair and was fair skinned. He was wearing a simple white robe with a sword in a scabbard on his hip. Behind him was thousands upon thousands and ten thousands upon ten thousands beings behind him. He stopped up halfway a mountain with at least twice as many as the ones going up. That's when I saw some of the faces and I was genuinely shocked. I saw Zeus, my dad and even Gaid. Something wasn't right. What is Zeus doing following someone and where's Kronos. That's when I heard the being say._

" _Brothers and Sister, today I will take my rightful place on the Mount of Assembly with the Most High, now lets go" With that he and his men marched up the mountain. When they got to the top one of the beings got up and walked over to him saying_

" _Lucifer what are you doing"_

" _Taking my rightful place" With that he jumped up in the air and flew towards the top. Meanwhile his followers took out their swords and started_ _to fight with the other beings. They started to lose as they were outnumbered and started to be pushed back. The moment the flying dude touched the throne he was thrown back and a voice like many thunders said_

" _You were the seal of perfection, full of wisdom and perfect in beauty. You were in Eden, the garden of God; every precious stone adorned you: carnelian, chrysolite and emerald, topaz, onyx and jasper, lapis lazuli, turquoise and beryl. Your settings and mountings were made of gold; the day you were created they were prepared. You were anointed as a guardian cherub, for so I ordained you. You were on the holy mount of God; you walked among the fiery stones. You were blameless in your ways from the day you were created till wickedness was found in you." Lucifer got up and tried again but as he approached the throne he and his followers started to be pulled towards the earth and shrunk towards it. As they were being pulled the thunder like voice said_

" _I change your name to Satan... the one who resists" When there was no trace of Satan a huge glob of water come from the river and blasted the universe causing it to go dark. I was about to cry when the being on the throne, someone that was as beautiful as him but was wearing servant clothing and what appeared to be a dove look at me. When they looked at me it was the most terrifying thing in my life. It was like they were staring directly into my soul. Along with my past present and future. All three of them said in perfect harmony said_

" _Perseus Hall Jackson, we have allowed you to witness the original sin so that you may go tell everyone what happened" I was speechless, what did they mean original sin. I was about to ask them that question when I blacked out, but not before hearing them say in unison with words of Infinite Power_

" _Let there be light"_

 **Alright it took me two hours to write this chapter and it is now 1:02 AM. Tell me what you think. Also give me some OC's to put in the story and I will give you a shoutout.**


End file.
